Bucky Bucks
Bucky Bucks is a multi-millionaire who runs an empire. He appeared in the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist. He told the Drawn Together cast that he wanted to buy their show when he heard that they wanted it cancelled so that they could free themselves and so he decided to buy their show and set them up on a series of challenges to see who would be the supreme winner of Drawn Together before it was cancelled. However, this was all a trick as Bucky Bucks was later revealed to really be The Jew Producer in disguise and the challenges were just a trick to get a second season. He is voiced by Chris Edgerly. Biography Bucky Bucks appeared in the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, coming into the house and declaring that Drawn Together has been officially cancelled. Because of this, he wants one member of the cast to reign alongside him as he builds a million dollar empire in the place of the Drawn Together house. He sets up a series of challenges for them to go along with and the winner would be the one to go with him. Everyone except for a skeptical Toot, believing that this is all a trick, complies with this. One by one, Bucky fires people from the game in the order of Wooldoor, Ling-Ling, Xandir, Clara, Captain Hero, Spanky Ham. Every time Bucky fired someone, he would have an orgasm. When it came down to the final two, Foxxy and Toot, they were put into a fighting arena full of Jell-O. Foxxy won the fight and the entire game, overall, only to find out that Bucky Bucks was lying about the whole thing, and that he was really The Jew Producer wearing a costume. He then ditched the costume and the entire alter-ego of Bucky Bucks and ran off. Appearance Bucky Bucks is a costume worn by The Jew Producer. The costume is of a short little man with shiny blonde hair, worn in a mullet, exactly like the one worn by The Jew Producer, himself. Bucky wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt and blue pants and a red bowtie. He is intended to be a parody on Donald Trump and Richie Rich. Personality Bucky Bucks is a sadistic multi-millionaire producer who runs a large corporation where he makes people do dangerous and humiliating things on public television, only so he can get money. He is very greedy and he is obsessed with making as much money as he can without losing his chances at losing even a little bit. Bucky Bucks is very perverse and a nympho, spending as much time as he can engaging in sexual intercourse, which results in him receiving anal from people through a hole he installed in his own chair. Bucky is a liar and a trickster as he lied about his entire character, and revealed himself to be The Jew Producer in disguise, and reveal that the entire game show he made the Drawn Together cast play was a scam to earn rating for Drawn Together again, and get them renewed for a season 2. Trivia *Strangely enough, he is voiced by Chris Edgerly, even though his true form, The Jew Producer is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. *Bucky's hairstyle is the exact same as the one worn by The Jew Producer, which may have been possible foreshadowing of the reveal of his true identity. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Enemies of Toot Category:Parody Category:LGBT